Conventionally, a roll-up type screen apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 is, for example, known as a screen apparatus. The roll-up type screen apparatus includes a net as a screen, a roll-up shaft on which the net is wound, fitter members (engaging members) attached to side ends of the screen, and hollow guiders. Each of the fitter members attached to the side ends of the screen is placed in the corresponding guider by passing through a slit formed therein, and is movable in a rolling-up direction of the roll-up shaft. In the roll-up type screen apparatus, the thickness of the fitter member positioned in the guider is set to be larger than the width of the slit, thereby causing the net and the guider to engage with each other. Furthermore, the fitter member positioned in the guider is rolled up together with the net on the roll-up shaft.
Meanwhile, in the aforementioned roll-up type screen apparatus, for example, it is necessary to set the thickness of the fitter member to be small in order to make the wound-diameter of the net and the fitter member on the roll-up shaft smaller. However, there is a possibility that the fitter member passes through the slit and comes off the guider when the thickness of the fitter member is small In order to solve this problem, it is necessary to set the width of the slit to be extremely narrow in accordance with the thickness of the fitter member. However, in the production process of such a roll-up type screen apparatus, it is difficult to form an extremely narrow slit in a guider.